


Mirrors

by Angemicwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Love, M/M, Mirrors, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angemicwings/pseuds/Angemicwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based on Justin Timberlake's Mirrors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors

They stand for the longest time just looking at each other.  Neither of them has a shirt on and they are not even touching.  Not even moving, except for their chests rising with each breath that they take.

 _Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul_  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go  
Just put your hand on the past, I'm here tryin' to pull you through  
You just gotta be strong

They have been through so much, through hell, purgatory and now even heaven.  And they have come out the other side. 

They take each other in; they have waited five years for this.  So they take their time, the only time their eyes drift from each other’s is to look at their skin.  Toned chest, freckles on shoulders, a mole beside a nipple. Committing everything to memory.

 _Cause I don't wanna lose you now_  
I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart  
Is a space that now you hold  
Show me how to fight for now  
And I'll tell you baby, it was easy  
Comin' back into you once I figured it out  
You were right here all along

Five years and they realise what they are to each other.  Enough to keep on saving each other, they would die for each other, because they love each other.  The emotion is old but the knowledge is new.

They are each other’s reflection, in green eyes, in blue.  Love.  Soulmates so in tune that time could pass for a long time and they are contented.  Contented to take their time , but when they move in it is in time, in synchrony.  Lips meet lips, skin touches skin. 

 _It's like you're my mirror_  
My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger  
With anyone else beside of me  
And now it's clear as this promise  
That we're making two reflections into one  
Cause it's like you're my mirror  
My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me

They are each other’s reflection as their bodies melt into one.  They are no longer angel and hunter. They are one and now they have each other they will fight.  They will keep going.  Faith in each other reflecting in their eyes, their glistening skin, their moaned cries as they come together.

They are each other’s mirror.


End file.
